Slayer Grandt
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 810527 |no = 8125 |element = Fire |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 40 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = Unsupported |animation_idle = Unsupported |animation_move = Unsupported |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 35, 75, 85, 105 |normal_distribute = 10, 7, 8, 75 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 35, 75, 105, 109, 113, 117 |bb_distribute = 8, 7, 25, 23, 21, 19 |bb_totaldistr = 103 |sbb_frames = 35, 40, 70, 75, 105, 111, 117, 123, 129, 135, 141, 147 |sbb_distribute = 4, 6, 5, 5, 9, 10, 11, 10, 11, 12, 11, 11 |sbb_totaldistr = 105 |ubb_frames = 45, 55, 65, 75, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111, 114, 117, 120, 123, 126, 129 |ubb_distribute = 3, 4, 5, 3, 6, 6, 7, 6, 7, 6, 6, 7, 6, 6, 7, 6, 6, 5 |ubb_totaldistr = 102 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 2 |description = Recruited by the royal court to eliminate Draegar, a demi-god sent by the corrupt gods to end the Elysian bloodline by assassinating Estia. Grandt met Elaina in the ranks of mercenaries he had joined in order to carry out his mission. However, when his squad caught Draegar off guard, it wasn't enough to defeat him, and the squad was wiped out. Grandt was heavily injured during the fight, and Elaina, who managed to survive long enough, teleported both Grandt and herself to safety. The days following the failed mission attempt, Elaina and Grandt managed to secure the help of a powerful Summoner from the far dimensions of the Vortex. Securing the regions plagued with the advancing enemy forces of the gods, the final showdown with Draegar was at hand. While Grandt led the final offensive against Draegar by scouting ahead, an explosive battle could be heard from a distance before the offensive party arrived to face the crazed demi-god. As the battle with Draegar commenced, Grandt was nowhere to be found. Bloodstained remnants of a gunblade lay wasted on the battle grounds. |summon = All mighty evils will eventually fall, and I will be the one to bring them down. |fusion = The mission will be accomplished. Now I train. |evolution = I will accomplish my mission, even if it costs me my last breath... | hp_base = 4840 |atk_base = 1813 |def_base = 1515 |rec_base = 1309 | hp_lord = 6915 |atk_lord = 2590 |def_lord = 2165 |rec_lord = 1870 | hp_anima = 7807 |rec_anima = 1632 |atk_breaker = 2828 |def_breaker = 1927 |atk_guardian = 2352 |def_guardian = 2403 |rec_guardian = 1751 |def_oracle = 2046 | hp_oracle = 6558 |rec_oracle = 2227 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 520 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 4 |normaldc = 32 |ls = Flashing Crimson Prescience |lsdescription = Great boost to critical hit damage & boosts Atk power and max HP by 30% |lsnote = 150% boost to critical damage |lstype = Hit Points/Attack |bb = Garuda Impact |bbdescription = 6 combo massive Fire attack on single enemy, adds Def ignoring effect to attack for 2 turns & chance of greatly reducing enemy's Atk for 2 turns |bbnote = 50% chance to reduce enemies' Atk by 50% |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 6 |bbaoe = 1 |bbgauge = 22 |bbdc = 48 |bbmultiplier = 560 |sbb = Garuda Crash |sbbdescription = 12 combo massive Fire attack on all enemies, adds chance of greatly reducing enemies' Atk for 1 turn at any levels and boosts own Atk relative to one’s max HP for 3 turns |sbbnote = 30% chance to reduce enemies' Atk by 50%, 15% boost to own Atk relative to own max HP |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 12 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 26 |sbbdc = 24 |sbbmultiplier = 620 |ubb = Grito Del Fenix |ubbdescription = 18 combo massive Fire attack on all enemies, great chance of greatly reducing enemies' Atk for 2 turns & adds additional damage debuff to enemies at the end of each turn for 3 turns |ubbnote = 50% chance to reduce enemies' Atk by 75%, 800% multiplier on additional damage debuff |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 18 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 25 |ubbdc = 36 |ubbmultiplier = 1000 |es = Ruthless Instinct |esitem = |esdescription = Great boost in damage dealt to weaker elements |esnote = 125% boost |evofrom = 810526 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = *Slayer Grandt cannot evolve into Vengeful Grandt |addcat = Xenon & Estia Saga |addcatname = Grandt3 }}